A Hardened Heart
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Kagome comes home to the shrine burned to the ground and her family dead after the final battle. In her mother's last will it stated that she would go live with her only living relative, Sirius Black. What's Kagome to do when she's swept once again in to
1. Chapter One

She stared up at the place she had called home for most of her 19 years. While she had been stuck in the past the shrine had caught fire. It had been a fire in which water actually spurred the flames on as if they were gas. Tears streamed down her pale face making her midnight blue eyes dark and cloudy. Her mother, brother, and grandfather had been caught in the fire, the fire men said they hadn't suffered at all they had died in their sleep from smoke inhalation. She however knew this was a lie, she could feel their torment, their pain, crying out through the air to her already tortured soul. This coupled with her recent loss in the past did what no demon had yet to do, it made her faint.


	2. Chapter Two

When she awoke it was with full memory of what had happened, in both times. In the past they had finally defeated Naraku. It had felt so good to know that he was gone at least for a split second. Then she realized that her companions, save Sesshomaru, had all died. Even her young kit, who just wouldn't stay with Rin at Sesshomaru's castle, had not managed to survive. Even though her heart cried out to her mind to wish them back, she knew she could not taint the jewel with such a selfish wish. So she had left, limping back to the well, blood pouring from the numerous wounds that littered her body. Back through the well, to the comforting and understanding arms of her mother. Her mother though was lost in that magical fire, along with her brother and grandfather. She broke away from her musings as not the over-cheery nurse walked in but a woman with dark smoky eyes and light fair hair. She was somber, an enormous contrast to the nurse.

"Miss Higurashi?" Kagome looked up at her briefly before looking away, outside the window to where everything was green and pure.

"Miss Higurashi, even though you are nineteen and of legal age, your mother in her will asked that you be sent to your only living relative. His name I believe is Sirius Black and he lives in London. You will be sent to him as soon as you have recovered. We have already sent a letter to him explaining what has happened and when you will arrive." She was going to continue when Kagome glanced over at her. Her dark eyes widened upon seeing Kagome's midnight blue ones.

"I will leave Friday. I will be healed by then. Call my dear uncle and tell him that there had been a change of times. That will be all. You may leave now." Her voice was cold and aloof, as if she didn't care at all. The woman jerked shocked, Friday was in two days, and the young lady expected to be healed by then? She shook her head and went to reply when the girls piercing eyes came swiftly back to hers.

"Did I not just dismiss you? Leave you try my patience, woman." Her eyes were as hard as steel and frightened the woman who was at least fifteen years her senior. The woman left as fast as her sensible heels would let her. Kagome looked out the window and vague wondered about this said uncle of hers. He'd better not be some spineless coward was all she could think as the fiery sun set, leaving the sky a blood red color.


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey Sirius you have a letter!" Harry Potter called up to his godfather. Harry glanced down at the letter; it seemed to be coming form some firm or another. Sirius casually walked down the stairs and by Harry, snatching the letter out of the young boy's hands. Harry smiled and just went on his way delivered the rest of the way, he'd just finished when a yell of 'what!' echoed through the house. The others all ran into the living room where he'd left Sirius, who was looking at the letter like it was Voldemort himself.

"What was so terrifying that you must yell and disturb everyone else?" Mrs. Weasley asked slightly nastily. She wasn't happy with Sirius lately, though nobody but Sirius and she knew why. He looked up at them, his face as white if not white then a ghosts'.

"My sister and her family have all died in a fire. Only my niece has survived. She's coming here to live with me." He said his voice trembling worse than a leaf in a storm. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"The worst part is she knows nothing of magic, considering my sister was a non-magical." The children gulped and looked at each other nervously while the adults bit their lips and wondered what this girl was going to do to their carefully laid plans.


	4. Chapter Four

Said girl was actually shouldering a heavy yellow backpack and stepping off a plane. She'd left a day early despite the hospital's reluctance to let her go. They wanted to run some more tests on her and find out why she was already healed. She's just gotten up and walked out. With a chilling voice that was devoid of emotion she called the airport and changed her flight. Now here she was in London, England a day early, and nothing to do. She let her body move about the town until her miko sense picked up a trace of magic. Bored and with nothing else to do, she strode towards the small shop that everyone else kept passing by. She knew why they were of course; it was a spell, one she had used once or twice herself. With confidence that only a woman who had nothing to lose would have, she walked into the magical shop. Only to discover it was set up more as a bar. Had she been as she used to be she would have smiled and giggled. Now she only continued to walk past the men and women looking at her to where she could feel the magic radiating from. When she came upon the barrier she released her aura and suffocated the barrier into opening. When the bricks had finally created the doorway a whole other world lay at her feet.


	5. Chapter Five

Everyone in Diagon Alley immediately turned to the entrance where one lone girl stood arrogantly. She held no wand in her hands and she wore no robes but her magical aura surrounded them all before disappearing completely. Everyone watched her as she turned to the wand shop and walked in, her eyes void of emotion. The women, always the gossipers, soon found there friends and rumors spread fast then wildfire about this girl with such an immense magical aura.


	6. Chapter Six

"Hello Miss Higurashi, nice to meet you." Kagome didn't even blink. She had felt his gentle probing of her aura and had allowed him to read her name. She smiled gently at the old man, her eyes warming into gentle sapphires.

"Yes hello Mister Ollivander." he started gently before bowing slightly to her. She blinked and returned the gesture, a full blown smile gracing those crimson lips. She looked around looking over the wands aura's wonderingly.

"Come come lets get you a wand now dear." she came forward and continued scrutinizing the wands, he was about to get a wand down when her warm voice called out to him.

"Not that one." he looked startled up at her and then walked back over to her.

"Why don't you look then, Miss Higurashi." she let her aura blaze around her and walked to the back where she could feel something calling to her aura. The wands around her actually pushed themselves back. He looked on amazed as she walked up to a single box in the back, one that no one had ever been able to open. She pulled it down and gently opened the lid, a warm smile resting on her lips. She walked back to the front and to him and showed him the wand.

"Yew, tree of death, mixed with the Goshinki, the god tree, core of a snidget feather and a kitsune hair, 5 and a half inches." she murmured to him as she picked it up, the familiar aura of the tree upon her grounds and the hair of her long dead son continued to call out to her. When she picked it up a deep green glow surrounded everything. The room instantly became clean and neat and her clothing became the garments of a priestess only the red hakama's were now a pale blue. She smiled up at the old man who now was looking at her with wonder and awe and a great deal of respect.

"This one will do nicely thank you." she pocketed the wand and turned and left.

"Goodbye Miss Higurashi, and good luck." he whispered to her back as she left.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sirius Black had arrived a day early to pick up his niece. When he'd arrived the town was buzzing with news of a girl with an aura that radiated pure power. He put no truth in this rumor and walked into the pet shop to look at what had come in. An ebony haired girl was standing in front of a fox's cage, her hand raised to its nose. It yipped and she touched the lock on the cage. It melted under her fingers and the fox hopped into her open arms. Her dark blue eyes flashed in pleasure. The man who was working at the counter backed away from the two. Sirius raised a brow and walked up the store clerk.

"What's wrong." the man was trembling violently.

"That fox is vicious! We weren't able to even give it away and now it's acting like some kind of lap cat." The girl was staring deep into the fox's dark green eyes. It then cuddled close to her and she moved towards the store clerk, who was backing away.

"How much for young Shippo here?" her voice was quiet and gentle yet held a layer of danger to it.

"Just take it and go please." she shrugged lightly and placed the kit upon the floor.

"Come Shippo, let's go find out just where my curiosity has brought us." the fox yipped in agreement and followed her as she left. Sirius wanted to laugh at her actions and words but thought the better of it and decided to see what his godson was doing at this moment.


	8. Chapter Eight

She glanced down at the fox kit walking beside her. His green eyes and red fur reminded her painfully of her own kit Shippo. So upon asking if it was ok she called the kit just that. The man in the pet shop had confused her; his aura had felt vaguely familiar. Like some one she knew from her childhood. She shrugged it off though and headed towards where net she felt the pull from her miko senses. It was a building slanted and demonic aura's radiated. Upon entering she found out why she felt such a demonic aura. Imps that rivaled Jaken for horrendousness surrounded her on all sides. To her great surprise she felt another familiar aura. Upon turning towards this aura she saw Jaken. She became frozen as did he before make a noise half between a choke and a scream of terror.

"Jaken?" she calmly strode towards the now frozen toad youkai. Without warning she hauled the now terrified youkai up by the collar. She glanced around at the stunned imps and raised a brow at them. They scurried off quickly under her intense gaze but kept a watchful eye on the witch holding their master. She beckoned to one and immediately on appeared at her knees. The fox kit who had been basically forgotten growled lightly at the imp's closeness to his master. She sent the kit an amused look which quieted the kit.

"Where is his office, imp? I'll have no tricks, my dear youkai." the imp quickly pointed to a door that gleamed silver and she strode towards it, not even gracing the imp another look. She smiled smugly down at the toad youkai who was now struggling to get out of her grasp. This would be fun.

Several Hours Later

After forcing the toad youkai to call Sesshomaru, who rushed over, she demanded an explanation from the both of them. This however took several hours which brought them to where they are now. Kagome now understood what had happened in her time and with Sesshomaru's help began to get ready for something she never thought she'd experience.


	9. Chapter Nine

Albus Dumbledore was startled from his work when an owl tapped on his window. He opened the window and a pure silver owl dropped a letter haughtily on his desk before taking off. He knew that owl, who could forget it. The letter was not simple to say the least. No not at all.

_'Albus,_

_Kagome Higurashi, my imouto, has found her way into Diagon Alley unattended. She has obtained a wand and a fox kit. She was able to somehow locate Jaken in Gringotts. She is a miko by birth and has an innate sense of magic her mother did not happen to posses. Due to some unfortunate circumstances her family has been eliminated in order to kill her. Luckily she wasn't there and managed to escape harm from that accident. She has been put under the care of one Sirius Black, who is apparently her uncle. I would appreciate it if you could bend your rules and allow Kagome to attend Hogwarts. I will take care of getting her prepared. Her miko powers are trained as is her body. She knows how to behave but may be closed off to the other students. Any and all youkai that reside in the school she will be able to find and if she deems necessary kill. She will arrive with the others. She has personally requested that the other students not know of what has happened. She feels it best that the teachers also not know for then they would act differently around her._

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

A miko with a tragic past, was niece to Sirius Black, he would have to drop by the wizard's home and inform him of these circumstances. He wondered if Sirius was aware that his niece could indeed be just what they needed to dispose of Voldermort once and for all. Well he would find out soon enough.


	10. Chapter Ten

Kagome sighed as she slipped into the bed she had never though to see again. After all she hadn't thought that he would survive to her time, otherwise she would have sought him out before now. She was in the very same bed she had slept in a week before the final battle. It was soft as air and warm with the fox kit curled up against her side. Sesshomaru had insisted that she be prepared for some magic school that he said she was to attend. Not that she really minded. It would after all give her something to do, but how to explain to her non-magical uncle? Sesshomaru, while they had been shopping, had left it slip that he'd heard of her uncle before. When she pressed this little slip up all she'd gotten was some very elusive answers that had left her more irritated and curious then she had been before she started questioning. With a tired sigh she quietly slipped into dreamland.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sirius stood at the airport waiting for his niece to get off the plane. When the plane landed and he couldn't find her, he went to the information desk. Who told him that One Kagome Higurashi had changed her flight schedule to a day earlier. Just as he was about to rant and rave, an ebony haired teen and a silver haired man entered the building. He recognized the man as Sesshomaru Taisho, one of the more prominent men in magic. The youth however confused him; it was the girl from the pet shop. Sesshomaru glanced at him and began to walk in his direction, the young girl following. Her dark midnight blue eyes flashed briefly in recognition. Sirius nodded at the two when they got close enough.

"Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this honor?" Sesshomaru glanced at the teen before addressing him.

"You are looking for your niece are you not? This is her." The girl was now scowling at the youkai.

"Sesshomaru. Why am I here? I want to know more about where you're sending me. Not about some blood relative of my okaa-san." Sirius looked at the ebony haired girl that was his niece. She held herself with confidence and slightly arrogantly. Her dark eyes narrowed at him as if sizing him up.

"Imouto. You will be staying with Sirius until you go to school. I have already sent your clothes and such over to his house along with the kit, Shippo. Your training things are already at Hogwarts. To insure you don't make a big mess." she turned and glared up at Sesshomaru Taisho.

"I better get a reward for this you know. Like hm oh I know I want another pet something deadly this time." he nodded lightly before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. She sighed and reached up on her tip-toes to give him one on the cheek. He walked away from them and she turned her dark eyes on him.

"There are only two things in this world I can't stand. People who are cruel and evil and people who are cowards." He had a feeling that when they got home nothing would ever be the same.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Mrs. Weasley was tidying up the room she was going to put Sirius's niece in when the door bell rang. Of course that made Mrs. Black start shrieking. By the time she got downstairs she was sure somebody had closed the curtains on the old woman, for she'd stopped yelling. To her surprise there was a teen around nineteen talking calmly and politely to the painting.

"Now do be a dear keep from hurting your granddaughter's ears, grandmamma. Other wise I will remove any resemblance of vocal cords you have." instead of the woman screaming back obscenities at her she just chuckled proudly.

"Oh course, Kagome. Go ahead up stairs and check on that little kit of yours. Then perhaps later you will come down and chat with me? Hm dear?" by this time a crowd had gathered around the nineteen year old girl and se just smirked mischievously at the painting.

"Maybe. If I'm not training I'll be happy to. You know I could just move you up to my room then you wouldn't have to deal with these people in your house. Just me." the painting nodded.

"Yes ok go ahead and move me, if you can." Kagome smirked and let her hands glow a pale pink color. She ran her hands across the frame of the picture before letting the glow die. Then she simply pulled the painting from the wall and looked at them.

"Anyone of you want to tell me where my room is or do I need to call my kit?" at this Mrs. Weasley burst into action.

"Now now dear follow me. I'll give you a tour and then we'll introduce you to the others hm?" she was bustling up the stairs and Kagome just shrugged and took the steps two at a time. She beat Mrs. Weasley to the top easily and then turned down the corner to were the room no one could get into lay. She approached the door, a look of fascination on her face. She didn't touch the door handle but ran her fingers over the hinges. This surprisingly was the key to the door and it swung open the real hinges where the door knob was. The room was a Victorian gothic layout. Everything was a deep crimson and black. She smiled and turned to the others.

"I'll take grandmama's room." she quickly placed the picture of Mrs. Black on the wall and let her hand glow a deep blue color. The picture became stuck to the wall once again as her and trailed over the framework. She turned back to the stunned men and women in the hall way and sighed. When they didn't even seem to notice she walked out of the room and past them. Now to find where that woman had put her stuff.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Fred and George didn't even bat an eye when that old hag started screaming again. Nor when somebody finally shut her up. What they did notice however was the ebony haired woman who walked into their room scowling. She looked at them and rolled her eyes. George looked over at Fred who just shrugged.

"Either of you two baka's wanna tell me where that lady put my stuff. I wanna move it into my room." George looked at the girl like she was nuts but Fred understood what she was saying.

"Yea, me and George now where our Mother dearest put your stuff. You're Sirius's niece I guess." she looked at them as if to say 'And I cared why?'.

"Listen boys I'm bored I want my stuff so I can have a good deal of fun with my kit. Now if you know where my stuff is, then lead the way. Otherwise just shut up, sit down, and go back to your game." she was a firecracker that was for sure. Fred just sauntered over to her and walked past her. She didn't even spare George a glance as she followed after Fred. Fred didn't glance back at her once because for some strange reason he could feel her presence behind him. It was weird but not as weird as when he opened her door and she got tackled by a little baby fox. With a light laugh she went down smiling.

"Hello Shippo, miss me?" the fox yipped and she smiled gently. The cold exterior was melting away to show the gentle woman beneath it. Fred found that his heart skipped a beat when he saw love on the woman's face. She seemed to remember him, for seconds later her eyes shot up at him. She gave a soft sigh.

"What's your name?" she asked curtly. The kit didn't seem to hold her aloofness for it came right up to him and twined around his legs like a cat wanting to be petted. She saw this and let a gentle laugh sound through out the room. It brought a heat to his belly he couldn't ever remember feeling before.

"Fred Weasley. My twin's name is George, how about you?" she stood up and walked over to where her bags rested easily on the bed.

"I'm Kagome." She grabbed the bags and passed by him. The kit immediately followed after her.

"See you at dinner Fred." And then she disappeared down the hall and into her room.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

She set the bags down on the crimson bed and looked at the fox kit beside her. Upon opening the first bags she let a light laughter float through the room. This awoke her grandmamma, though when she'd fallen asleep, she had absolutely no clue.

"What is it, Kags?" Kagome glanced over at the painting on the wall and held up a kimono that was a beautiful silver color with pale blue moons decorated on it. The obi was a pale blue also. She giggled.

"I see that brother of yours wants you to look like a hime then?" Kagome nodded before bowing gracefully. She twirled suddenly when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hai!" she yelled annoyed yet very happy she'd locked the door upon entering her room.

"Dinner's ready dear hurry on down." She heard the older woman head downstairs again and a wicked smile crossed her features. This was going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Fred's jaw hit the table, as did many others, when Kagome walked in late. She wore some kind of dress thing that showed off all her feminine curves. She winked at him as she bowed.

"Konnichiwa minna-sans! My name is Higurashi, Kagome. It's a pleasure to be staying in your lovely abode. I'm ever so sorry for my attitude earlier, I was in a bad mood because I had to leave my big brother." she scowled at the thought and would have continued to if the fox kit hadn't yipped. Then the aloof and annoyed expression melted into one of motherly love. A gently smile played on her lips as she scooped up the fox. George glanced over at Fred to see him staring at Kagome like she was some kind of dessert and he hadn't eaten in a while.

"So uh Kagome what is with the fox?" she turned her soul piercing blue eyes on Harry and smirked.

"His name is Shippo and he happens to be a very vicious and very protective, though why he seems to be taken with Fred over there I have no clue. May I ask where I am to sit?" she glanced curiously at Fred, who just kind of shrugged in response to her question.

"Oh sorry dear your outfit caught me a little of guard since you already seem to know Fred why don't you sit between him and George?" she nodded and with a grace that made the other females envious glided to the seat between the two. The fox kit in her arms made a small yip noise which made her in return nod. The kit jumped from her arms and headed to the front door. She merely arched a brow at their questioning looks. She quietly took a bite of the pasta as Professor Dumbledore walked in following the kit. He stopped when he saw them and the kit took off in one smooth motion landing in Kagome's lap.

"Hm well that was interesting. Molly whatever happened to Mrs. Black in the hallway? I don't believe I heard her when I walked in." a small smirk crossed Kagome's face before it was hid behind a mask of indifference. Fred looked over at her curiously, he didn't know what happened to her either.

"That was Kagome the dear. She removed the spell holding her to the wall and moved her upstairs into her own room. Though why she hasn't started screaming yet I'm not so sure. Kagome dear do you know?" Kagome had to resist rolling her eyes. Of course she knew for heavens sake it was a family spell. So faking a very sincere and polite looking smile she tried not to retort.

"Of course ma'am. She knows how much trouble it is to run up a flight of stairs in a kimono. After all she was the matriarch of the family once. So I take it you're Professor Dumbledore huh?" she looked him over with a critical eye. With practiced ease she searched his aura and compared his power level with hers. This was who her ankii thought she'd be safe with? She'd be better off with him after all whatever had gone after her family sure as hell wasn't a normal nigen. He nodded at her and she dropped the nice and happy act she assumed earlier when her mischevious streak had kicked in.

"Hello Miss Black..." she cut him off her face colder then any thing he'd ever seen.

"It's either Higurashi or if you want my full royal title Princess Kagome Moriko Higurashi Taisho of the Western Japanese Lands. I have never been called Miss Black and I refuse to start. I'll not disgrace my mother by taking a name that isn't my husbands." Sirus, who decidedly didn't like his niece, hit a weak point in her logic.

"What about Taisho? I doubt that's your husband." Her midnight blues eyes landed on him send chills through his body even though he tried to hid it.

"That would be my ankii or older brother. Adopted by youkai customs allowing me to be his heir and imouto. My Okaa-san knew about that and allowed me to legally change it. So your barb uncle is useless." she glared at her uncle the tension so thick you could cut it with a spoon and eat it.

"Anyways Miss Higurashi you do understand you are really to old to attend Hogwarts. However instead of turning you away what if you stayed on as a teacher?" she tilted her head, allowing her curious nature to color her question.

"What would I be teaching?" she focused her now gentle midnight blue eyes on him, not even noticing when Fred allowed his hand to rest lightly on her knee. George and Sirus however did and gaped at Fred. She'd visibly calmed when he'd touched her and she didn't look like she even noticed. They however were proven wrong when she placed her hand over his, curling around it. Fred looked up at her surprised while she continued to look at the professor.

"You'd be teaching the defense against the dark arts class or you could teach a wandless magic course." she looked at him like he was nuts before a wicked grin took over.

"You can't teach my miko magic unless the person is already a miko but training a bunch of kids how to defend themselves, that I can do. I've done it before I can do it again. As long as my little Shippo can come with me and I get to see my ankii I'll be delighted. It might be fun after all to see those stuck up magic brats eat dirt." her eyes sparkled with mischief and the smile on her lips meant warning to anyone who knew her. And unfortunately for them no one did.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

He had watched her as she had come home. Her torn and bloody body making him painfully aroused. He knew that he and the half-breed dog had done this too her. A cruel smile frmed on his lips as he watched her faint from the realization that both her familys were dead. He walked over to her body and was only slightly surprised to see a barrier form and lash out at him. He laughed at her unconscious form and it trembled all the more. He leaned close to her and gently pushed her hair away from her face. Ignoreing the pain from the purification he leaned over and licked a little of the blood of her cheek. A lustful smile crossed his face.

"My dear little Kagome, you will be mine." she shuddered and almost seemed to try to get away. He gave and eerie laugh and disappeared as the fire men came towards her. And since that day he had been watching her. The personality change was something he wasn't sure if liked quite yet though. He smiled as she took of one her own, acting almost like the youkia she considered a brother. When she went to go into the diagon ally he was forced to watch her from a mirror. He frowned when she found her brother and the imp. He didn't need them to be involved in his plans. So he influenced the taiyoukia's decision to send her to her uncle's house. Someone who he himself knew wouldn't be able to protect her. Now she was in her uncle's house where he could not see her for some reason or another. He knew though she would leave the house, she couldn't stand to be indoors for too long. He smirked and when she was the most vulnerable that was when he'd steal her away. And make her his Lady of the Night.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. She looked around for the source but found none. With a sigh she gazed out the window at the moonlit garden below. To others it looked like a bunch of weeds but to her it was sanctuary. A place to hide and not be found for a while, after all who would look for a princess ad mist a bunch of herbs and deadly poisons. That's where'd she be if she could but no, that weak minded fool she had for an uncle had basically locked her in her room. As if the sky sensed her mood it began to pour and pour hard. She gave a self satisfied smirk when she saw her uncle and his god-child get drenched.

"So what has that no good son of mine done now?" she smiled as she heard her grandmama degrade her own son. She turned to face her a gentle caring smile on her face. She looked over at her kit and sighed.

"He basically locked me in my room and I want to go into the garden." she saw her grandmama nodded just as Shippo jumped into her arms. He snuggled into her and she smiled just as a wall slide open. She raised an eyebrow at her chuckling grandmother.

"And when my dearest grandmama were you planning to tell me about this? Hm?" she asked mischief laced into her voice. The old woman in the painting just snorted and laughed.

"Why should I tell you all my secrets?" Kagome just smirked and turned to go behind the screen to change into a modified miko outfit. It was the normals colors but her brothers insignia was sewn onto the shoulder and her own was sewn on the other. She pulled her ebony hair up into a messy bun and waved at her grandmother before leaving, Shippo following her. She smiled up at the storm clouds and dashed into the garden behind her. She never noticed two pairs of eyes on her. One shined with a malevolence that would have sent a shiver down her spine had she seen them. But she was to wrapped up in her garden, her sanctuary, to be worried about her safety. That was a mistake she would live to regret.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Fred watched her as she twirled and played in the falling rain surrounded by plants of all kinds. She looked completely free of everything that had been bothering her at dinner. Almost as if she'd been reborn and she was still untouched by the taint of life. He knew better though, no one was untouched, no matter how innocent they may seem. The fox kit suddenly stopped, he saw, but she didn't even notice. It was as if she was blinded by the overrun vegetation surrounding her. When the kit began to growl that was when she stopped and looked around with a critical eye. She yelled at the kit to run back inside the barrier and it ran back inside an unnoticed entrance. She glared at a man who seemed to appear from the shadows. His eyes held a dark lust that was directed he noticed at his Kagome. She started to make a feral growling noise that he could hear from his hiding place at the window.

"Hello Kagome. Been a long time no?" he asked his voice sounding slightly like silk. Her eyes flashed a deep crimson color that was startling if not slightly wicked looking. She flashed fangs he hadn't noticed before and clenched her hand making gashes in her palms with her claws.

"Not long enough, Naraku. I killed you did I not? At the expense of my comrades lives, if my memory isn't faulty. So would you like to tell me how it is you are here, in decaying flesh and blood?" her voice was low and soft, sending warm shivers through his body. She looked dangerous with her eyes a light with fury and claws shining with her own blood. The other man, Naraku, gave a soft laugh.

"I was reincarnated, my dear, much as you were from Midoriko. Only I retained my memories, I used this life to serve me every need. Here though I am no longer Naraku, I am Lord Voldermort. Though I may be human, of decaying flesh and blood, I am not. I have found a way to be immortal with out become a youkai unlike you my dear." she scoffed, her eyes flashing.

"I have youkai traits, Naraku, but I am not a youkai. As for your immortality, it will not last long." she saw his eyes narrow and laughed at him.

"Did you think I would not notice, my old enemy? You have forgotten I am a miko! I can see your soul, I can see how you only hold a tattered piece inside and the rest are scattered about. Protected with old and new magic? Ha, Naraku you under estimate those who wish your death. All that is needed is my help and then once again you shall die." Voldermort's eyes flashed and he could see the hatred and obsession in those depths.

"I came to offer you a position in my order, but I see your hatred is still too deep. What happened to the forgiving miko everyone raved about 500 years ago?" she growled low and feral, the youkai traits that had slowly been fading came back full force. He knew that something was going to happen and left his window view to get down there. To help protect her. When he arrived at the scene Voldermort and Kagome were bleeding.

"If you will not join me, Kagome, dearest. Then you shall be punished!" Fred didn't ever hesitate when those words reached him. It was almost as if everything was in slow motion. He saw Voldermort raise his wand as he knocked Kagome out of the way. There was a light and then nothing.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

She heard screaming but she couldn't seem to find where it was coming from, then she realized it was coming from her. She shut her mouth and let the tears roll down her face. Fred was lying unmoving on the ground, Naraku standing above him laughing. She sank to her knees and pulled his head into her lap. Why did it have to this one? Why did they all die protecting her? She felt her youkai blood overrun her miko blood. She screamed as her body changed into it's pure youkai form. She was in a blood rage. No more would die for her now.

"Did you like him, my little Miko? Too bad, now he's mine." she growled and attacked him. Her silver claws glinted before they were covered in his blood. She gave him a merciless smile before she went to decapiate him. She had to stop her claws from tearing through Fred's defensless throat. His soul less eyes stared into hers at he stood infront of Naraku protecting him.

"What did you do to him!" her voice was barely understandable so filled with snarls and growls as it was. Naraku laughed at her, his eyes lit with a dark light.

"I told you he is mine now. I control him and his only job is to protect me and destroy you." she growled low and sent poison from her claws around Fred. The puppet that was Naraku crumpled under the potent acid. Fred started to move as if to attack her and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. She held him tighter when he began to fight, he was being called back to Naraku's side. She took a deep breath as he clawed at her back. Then with fire in her eyes, she kissed him, hoping her miko powers coul break whatever Naraku's hold was on him. She felt like crying when he still fought her. She heard the others burst from the huse behind her as she rested her head n his shoulder, even as he still fought her.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! Please fight it, Fred!" she cried out though he didn't even seem to notice as her tears soaked his shoulder. The others stopped behind them to take in the scene. Kagome held a struggling Fred in her arms.

"Kagome what happened!" Dumbledore yelled at her. She turned her head to face them wincing when Fred landed a hard blow on her shoulder. Tears ran unchecked down her ivory cheeks.

"My old enemy that I thought dead resurfaced and came after me when I was playing in the garden. He wanted me to mate with him but I told him no. So he told me that because I wouldn't come I had to be punished then Fred pushed me out of the way. There was this light and I thought he was dead. So I allowed my youkai blood to take over and attacked him and Fred got in my way. He said that Fred was his now and his job is to kill me." she was weeping even as Fred continued to bruise her back with his fists.

"Kagome just who is your enemy?" her silver-blue eyes flashed crimson before the crimson color was washed away with a tear, leaving red streaks down her face.

"He was called Naraku when I killed him, 500 years ago. Now that he has been reincarnated, much as myself, though he kept his memories of his past life, unlike me. He has now named himself Lord Voldermort." she pulled Fred closer, her once unemotional facade shattered from Fred's display of unselfishness. The others gasped at the facts she revealed.

"He's being controlled though I know not how. If I let him go Naraku will take him away and I... I do not wish that. I have only one idea to remove the bond between the two but it will effect us all." Molly had broken into tears the minute the words that Voldermort controlled Fred had left Kagome's mouth. Now her teary eyes blazed.

"Then do whatever it is! It's your fault that this happened so you fix it." Kagome winced and turned her head away. Her next words muffled by Fred's neck.

"If I bind myself to Fred and Fred to me, as in the way of mates. It should break the hold Naraku holds on his mind. The only down side is Fred and myself would be the youkai equivilent of husband and wife. My brother will insist upon a human marriage also if I do this." the others knew what spell she spoke of. Molly looked at her husband before looking at George.

"I think that he'd like that." George said, surprising them all. She gave a watery chuckle before looking back at Fred's mother. She tearily nodded her consent.

"I need to take him to my room to perform this magic. So please go back to bed and leave him in my care." they were leaving but not before some one commented 'Yeah and we all know how good you're care is' she felt the tears she'd thought she was done crying with spring back up. They were right of course. Fred momentiarly stopped hitting her. His master didn't wish for her to cry, only suffer. He embraced hoping to stop the tears before he began her torture a new. She leaned into his embrace before she turned away, keeping a firm hold on him and led him through the passage to her room.

"Come Fred, dearest. Do not fight for now." he did as she said and was led up into her room. She didn't glance at her grandmamma or the fox kit, curled up on her blanket. She led Fred to the center of the room and embraced him again. He embraced her, though she knew not why. She whispered 'I'm sorry' right before she sank her fangs into his neck and slowly drank his blood. His face was contorted in slight pain and she realized he needed to drink her blood to complete this step of the ritual. She took her claws and made two puncture wounds on her neck and then pressed his mouth onto it. He started to suck immediately and she felt to side affects begin. The warmth that pooled inside her was telling her to start the next step of the mating process. So she did.


	20. Chapter Twenty

He was jolted awake by a difference in his sister's aura, which he could feel through their bond. She was guilty, enraged, and mated? He felt his own rage over take him. No one was allowed to touch his sister with out first getting his consent. He felt his eyes flash blood red in his rage. Some one would pay for this offence and pay in their blood. He was about to get up and go to her when he felt a hand on his arm. His mate shook her head and pulled him back into the comfort of her arms. She too had felt the change but was not quite as worried as he was. She gave a sigh and ran her fingers through his thick silver hair.

"She would not mate with another unless she was in love. Do not fear my koi, she is fine." he nodded and nuzzled her neck while rubbing her rounded stomach gently. Only a few months before their daughter's birth. He too sighed and settled in with his mate, trusting her one this. Seeing as she was the lead expert one females.

"I hope you're right, mate. Still it feels as if there something wrong." she gave a light chuckle before kissing him. When their kiss finally ended, she spoke slightly out of breath.

"Come let us sleep now. You may check on her in the morning." she knew that when he did, the man youkai whatever their sister had mated would bleed on her love's claws. She could only hope that Kagome would sooth his inner beast in her absence. Else their would be far more damage then a little spilt blood.

* * *

Hiya People! I decided that I should tell you why I don't update my stories alot. See my comp that got online busted and so I can't get on unless I'm at my friends, so updating is really slow. I was't really planning to write this chaper but well you know how it happend. So one suggested it and poof my muse decided to act up. I hope you like the story so far and chapter 21 is already half way done. Jen 


End file.
